a theme song for relena
by foole
Summary: I can't believe this song fic hasn't been done yet!! If you call yourself a Heero fan and you don't know this song by heart SHAME ON YOU!! READ THE DANG WORDS


Disclaimer: I am poor and own nothing  
  
  
Relena's theme song  
  
  
Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufie surveyed the new security system's control room Millardo Peacecraft had just installed. Millardo was extremely proud of this new upgrade to security and he was determined to show them how much they weren't needed by going on and on about the newly installed lazers, alarm system, heat sensors blah blah blah.   
  
The pilots had been invited up by Noin in order to help with the security for the next conference. The entire Congress would be gathering at the Peacecraft mansion in a few days and the Preventers were getting suspicious that a terrorist attack might be made while the Conference was in session. Quatre, Trowa, Wufie and Duo had all agreed to help and become part of the security. No one had heard anything from Heero and no one was surprised.   
  
Millardo droned on, "And as you can see we have installed surveillance cameras and heat sensors in every room and on all the grounds. I also had a state-of-the-art alarm system installed..."   
  
As Millardo explained all the ins and outs of the new system, he ground his teeth. What did Noin mean inviting THEM all up here? And without telling HIM! As if he couldn't handle the security by HIMSELF! The new security system he designed would by far do the job. He didn't need the help of those ... pilots. 'Well, he thought to himself, 'at least HE didn't come.' He nursed his temper with the consolation that the Wing Zero pilot wouldn't be showing up, since Noin didn't know where to reach him.   
  
Millardo was just about finished with the briefing when he was interrupted by a loud snort. He looked up and surveyed the pilots. Quatre was smiling apologetically up at him, Trowa was staring blankly in the direction of the noise, Wufie was glaring at the pilot on his right looking extremely annoyed and Duo, Duo was sleeping, snoring loudly. Millardo rolled his eyes, 'Figures.'  
  
"Well gentlemen if you would now follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying" Millardo announced ignoring Duo's snores completely.   
  
The pilots filed out behind Millardo. But before Wufie left, he swiftly pulled the chair out from under Duo.   
  
"WHAT THE ^#@&!!!" Duo yelled as hit the floor. He glared at Wufie's back. It wasn't his fault that he was so tired. Well, he smiled to himself, maybe it was, but it was worth it. Definitely. He was very glad he and Hilde had come here yesterday and wouldn't have to finish Millardo's little 'look at what I did' tour.   
  
He brushed himself off and got up to leave when one of the surveillance screens caught his eye. Duo smiled mischievously to himself. He checked his watch, 10 p.m. He wondered what Hilde was doing right now. He decided to check.  
  
He sat down in front of one of the screens and scanned through some of the rooms. He stopped when he got to one that looked like the one he'd seen last night. He turned on the room's sound. Someone was brushing their teeth. A feminine hand reached out of the bathroom with a remote and turned on a stereo system. Music started to play. Whoever it was finished brushing their teeth and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Damn" Duo swore under his breath. It was Relena. Duo moved to change the screen to another room when he did a double take. Relena, dressed in matching white satin tank top and drawstring pajamas, had picked a brush off her vanity and was singing along to the song. Duo's mouth slowly spread into a Maxwell grin, "Mmmmhhh, blackmail."  
  
Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
  
Relena closed her eyes and danced around her room to the music singing into her brush. She opened up her eyes and stopped in front of her mirror. She pleaded with the mirror...  
  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream   
of what I need  
  
Relena closed her eyes, threw back her back and practically screamed out the last line before she jumped up on her bed to sing the chorus.  
  
I need a Heero  
I'm holding out for a Heero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast   
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a Heero  
I'm holding out for a Heero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
  
(Somewhere in dark recesses of the vast Peacecraft mansion hysterical, uncontrollable laughter rang out.)  
  
Relena got off the bed and headed toward her balcony as she sang into her brush  
  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
  
("Wild fantasies?!! Oh MY, Relena!" Duo managed to choke out as he wiped away his tears.)  
  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
  
Relena held out her free hand before she reached out to the balcony doors and flung them open.  
  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a GUNDAM to sweep me off my feet!  
  
(Duo burst out in laughter. " I don't think that was in the original lyrics.")  
  
Relena went over to her vanity and leaned back against it dramatically all the while singing into her brush.  
  
I need a Heero  
I'm holding out for a Heero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
Relena stopping leaning and laid down on her vanity singing to the ceiling with one arm raised above her head.  
  
I need a Heero  
I'm holding out for a Heero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon   
And he's gotta be larger than life.  
  
I need a Heero,  
I'm holding out for a Heero 'til the end of the night  
  
Relena got off her vanity and danced around, her head and body swaying to the drums. She worked her way over her balcony again and leaned "seductively" against one side of the archway with her free hand above her head against the archway.  
  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me.  
  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain   
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood  
  
On that last line she placed her hand over heart. Then she turned and climbed back onto her bed. She stood on the middle of her bed and poured out her heart into her brush.  
  
I need a Heero  
I'm holding out for a Heero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
  
I need a Heero  
I'm holding out for a Heero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
  
Relena moved her head to the fade out music and climbed down off her bed.  
  
(Duo was recovering from another fit of laughter when he looked back up at the screen. He suddenly jumped up from his chair. He grabbed the monitor and put his face hardly an inch away from the screen. His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped to the floor.)  
  
Relena moved over to the stereo to press the replay button. But as she reached out for the stereo something stopped her. Another hand. She froze and opened her eyes and stared at the hand. Her eyes slowly traveled up the owner's arm before they reached his face. "...Heero..." Relena dropped her brush, blushing furiously.  
  
"Yes?" His face betrayed no emotion but his eyes were sparkling with... amusement? He didn't remove his hand.  
  
Her eyes became suddenly fascinated with the floor "Um, Heero? how long have you been here?"  
  
"Hn" he smirked in reply. Relena groaned slightly and covered her eyes with her free hand. Heero removed her hand and held both her hands with one of his. He tilted her face up with his other hand.   
  
(All at once Duo recovered from his shock and exclaimed loudly "ALLRIGHT HEERO! IT'S ABOUT TIME!")  
  
Suddenly Heero's eyes narrowed and he broke away from Relena.  
  
Relena woke up from her daze and asked worriedly, "What's wrong, Heero?"   
  
Heero walked straight over to the surveillance camera's hiding place and quickly disconnected it. "Nothing." And he made his way over to Relena again.  
  
"AWWW! SHH***TT #$@!*+^%$" Duo exclaimed as the sound and visual were cut. He closed his eyes and kicked the ground "$#@& it!" Then without warning he opened his eyes and flashed a wicked grin, 'I'll just take this for safe keeping.' he thought to himself as he took the surveillance tape and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
hehehehehehe that was so much fun to write  
Had to write it since NO ONE ELSE ever wrote a song fic to this.... hint, hint, nudge, nudge... meaning someone else write a better song fic to this. It deserves so much more. It's called 'Holding out for a hero' by Bonnie Tyler. Think Footloose and the chicken with tractors scene.  
  
Remember, if you're going to review: If you don't have something nice to say, don't say ANYTHING at all.   



End file.
